eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shoutakanashi/Eureka 7 A New World Rp
Staff Members The Staff This Is the Head Admin of the Site. The Creator the big boss and the person you have to follow. Eureka This is the Graphics Admin. If you need help with graphics ask her and she will help. Shade This is The Global Admin. He is the man who i go to for everything else when there is some grammer error somewhere or if i am out he will take over. Renegade. Rules of The Forum *make sure you have a current e-mail address on account. *no intolerance to other's interests and the like. *do not antagonize or speak rudely of the undeserving. *write properly; no text-ideal wording. (c-box is minor exception) first password= Attack of. make sure to click the 'spell-check' as well. *any excessive cursing is unnecessary and unintelligent- don't do it. *no links to any extremely 'inappropriate' sites. no pictures of the like, as well. *only two canon per person is allowed. do not get two characters that are closely related or always together, and especially fight a lot. also, when you first begin, you cannot make another canon until your first is accepted and you've showed that you will be active and can RP. unlimited OC's. *no large signatures. *No one lining-> We all work hard on our posts, and yes sometimes it's hard to come up with a long response, but just describe what your character is thinking, or feeling, or even what their doing with their hands or focused on and you can easily come up with a good five sentence paragraph. *Make a Character-> Everyone has one and you're required one to play. Post twice without a character and you'll be banned so please make a character, besides having a good character makes you feel good inside to know your hard work paid off! Also coralians are open but if too many people are making them then we will close it down until we decide to open themback up. Also only 1 coralian Custom character per person. *No God Modding-> Okay really this is on EVERY RP on the web, NO GOD MODDING! I know sometimes someone's frustraiting you, but do not force their character to be hit by something unless there is no possible way anything could happen to distrupt whatever it is your doing. -For example: Instead of saying "He fired a rocket destroying her LFO and killing her" try something more along the lines of "He fired a rocket in her direction in an attempt to kill her and destroy her LFO" If someone is playing impossible to hit just tell an admin and we'll let your attacks do more damage than usual. *No Unkillable-> Quite simply you are not impossible to destroy, even the Type Zero got it's legs blown off in the end of the Anime, do not dodge every attack, do not block every attack, you can avoid a fatal hit a few times times but don't over kill it, or maybe one of the admins will kill you. No one's immortal don't pretend you are. Use your enviorment, there's no need to dodge every shot or punch that comes your way. *Respect Everyone-> Respect all the players, trust me I have no problem in getting rid of someone's feeble existance if their giving others trouble. So to keep it simple DO NOT LEAD A FEEBLE EXISTANCE RESPECT EVERYONE OR BEGONE!!!! *Keep it clean-> Keep a PG-13 Raiting in the Main board, if you really need to explore the possiblities of how a Coralian and a Human Mate, I'll make you a mature board just don't do it where the kids might see it, and if it's going to be a really bloody thread or have intense swearing put a note up in the title or first line of the thread that way people who are easily offended know to stay away. Plot Custom LFO Rules This topic will tell you the rules and regulations behind your customized LFO. If these rules are not followed your customized LFO will NOT be approved by the staff. These rules are not in place to be mean, however they are here to make it fair for everyone so that your LFO doesn't overpower everyone else's unfairly. So now that that's out of the way, let's get down to the nitty gritty part of this.To begin with there is only one Nirvash and there is only on theEnd. I want this to be absolutely, totally, and completely clear. On top of that these LFO's belong to Eureka and Renton, and Anemone respectively. Therefore if you wish to pilot them then make a canon character of them, assuming they haven't already been taken. Now that this is understood I will acknowledge their coolness and am willing to allow the basic frame to look the same. It must be a different color of some sort, however, so that the LFO's can be distinguished easily. NOTE: This is the appearance, not the capabilities. So don't think just because your LFO LOOKS like the Nirvash that it is going to release the Seven Swell. Because it's not. Period.Secondly I want to make it clear that all of your LFO's are going to run on Compac drives, and only compac drives. The Amita drive is off limits. There is only one in existence and it is currently located within the Nirvash, so once again-tough beans. I also don't want to see anyone making up drives that don't exist either, because I'll slap you until your cheeks bleed. Not really, but it'll annoy me. I'm not big on being annoyed. So don't do it...you've been warned.Thirdly I want it clear that even if you make an LFO that is totally original, and cool in it's own right, it is still not uber powerful. We are allowing customized LFO's for creative freedom and fun, not so we can have a bunch of super machines running around killing everything. Let's be reasonable here folks, not everyone in the show is reigning supreme awesomeness.Fourth let's discuss specs. Specs, as you should know if you've looked at the other template, are what you machine looks like in their respective forms. When customizing an LFO from total scratch we would like you to give us two very good descriptions of what the machine looks like in both the Vehicle Form and the Combat Form. If you wanna provide us with a couple of picture you drew instead, that's cool too. I'm jealous of you arsty types anyways . If you ARE basing it off of an existing frame, please use only the Vehicle Form and the Combat Form. I am aware that the Nirvash has the Spaceship Form as well, however youdon't get that. It belongs to the Nirvash. Same with any other existing LFO with a third form outside of Vehicle and Combat, you just don't get to have that form.Finally we'll discuss what to do after your Custom LFO has been approved. First off, hurrah, you're special! Congrats on your new brain baby . Alright, but seriously, after a staff member has accepted your LFO, you need to move onto the regular LFO template and fill out everything there. I am aware some things repeat, but you're going to do it anyways. I promise that you won't die. One difference from regular LFO application, however, is that you will put a link to your accepted LFO under the part that says "Type Model" so that we know what your LFO model is.Please adhere to these rules in order to make all of our lives easier. Yours, mine, the other staff members. These rules are all simple and easy to follow, so please don't break them. Category:Blog posts